Case 69
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A história sobre o dia em que Shino escutou uma conversa sem querer, onde seu namorado foi chantageado em troca de sexo. Ao invés de interferir, Shino esperou que Kiba o procurasse para resolverem a questão juntos. Mas isso não acontece, e a decepção é muito grande. Mas não grande o bastante para impedi-lo de atender quando Kiba pede ajuda.


* Não foi betada, nem será.

Desafio Relâmpago 69. Com essas especificações:  
* Uma fanfic  
* Entre 100 e 1500 palavras  
* Postada entre 15 e 30 de março  
* Tema ShinoKiba  
(com o subtema 69 caso haja inspiração)

* * *

**Case 69**

**Kaline Bogard**

Shino tinha uma personalidade discreta e reservada. Observador nato, sabia como lidar com alguns defeitos irritantes, como o ciúme e o leve sentimento de posse que nutria em relação ao namorado Inuzuka Kiba.

Ambos moravam juntos há seis meses, ainda se adaptavam a presença um do outro, cada dia era um desafio e tanto, devido às diferenças de personalidade. Mas sem dúvidas se saiam muito bem no processo.

Kiba tinha pontos fracos que pareciam ser os pontos fortes de Shino: dificuldade em manter as coisas organizadas, falta de hábitos, inabilidade na cozinha…

E o contrário também era real: os pontos fortes de Kiba vinham para reforçar as fraquezas de Shino! Uma combinação tão boa, que parecia um namoro de contos de fadas.

Fato que facilitava para Shino manter certas coisas sob controle. Não tinha motivos para o contrário. Até aquela fatídica tarde de sexta-feira, quando voltou para o apartamento em que dividiam, o mesmo em que morou sozinho por anos, desde que seu pai se aposentou e passou a viajar pelo mundo; mais cedo do que planejado. Houve um contratempo no emprego, por isso pode fechar mais cedo e ir direto para o merecido descanso.

Naquele horário encontraria com Kiba, porque ele fazia faculdade no período da manhã, mas tinha um arubaito que ocupava o período da noite: lavava pratos e ajudava em um restaurante familiar para completar a renda. Então normalmente quando Shino regressava, Kiba já tinha saído.

O rapaz tirou os sapatos no genkan, calçou a surippa e entrou no apartamento. Ouviu som de vozes na direção da cozinha, por isso rumou para aquele cômodo, na intenção de anunciar sua chegada. Terminava de atravessar a sala de designer muito moderno e arrumado, quando paralisou-se no intento.

— Kankuro, cê tá louco! — a voz de Kiba exclamou um tanto exaltada.

A menção do nome despertou toda a atenção de Shino. Aquele era o ex-namorado de Kiba, que se tornou um bom amigo, apesar dos pesares. Shino não dava muito crédito às intenções de amizade de Kankuro, visto que ele dirigia uns olhares um tanto longos e nostálgicos para Kiba, sempre que o grupo de amigos em comum se reunia em algum barzinho. Encaradas que não eram retribuídas, pois tornou-se óbvio que Kiba só tinha olhos para o atual namorado (e o ar apaixonado era piada recorrente).

Parou de avançar e manteve-se quieto à porta, prestando atenção na conversa alheia, um gesto do qual não se orgulharia.

— De jeito nenhum! Não posso fazer isso com você! (...) Sessenta e nove, caralho cara! Tá usando drogas, maldito? (...) Eu sei que já fiz, mas… não… escuta (...) Hum... não! O Naruto fez comigo, mas agora ele tá namorando sério e… (...) Vai jogar na minha cara, filho da puta?! Isso é chantagem! Se o Shino souber ele vai ficar decepcionado (...) PORRA! Tá, eu sei que vou me arrepender, mas… espera aí, vou te encontrar e a gente faz alguma coisa, okay? Nada de sessenta e nove! Só me espera!

Depois disso o silêncio caiu na cozinha. Até que Shino ouviu o som do lacre de uma latinha, provavelmente de cerveja.

Ficou chocado com a estranha conversa. Devia ser algum mal entendido, não? Sessenta e nove podia significar um milhão de coisas! Ainda mais na discussão com um ex-namorado que usava de chantagem (aparentemente) e podia deixar o atual namorado decepcionado…

Não era necessariamente aquele clássico sessenta e nove relacionado a sexo, hum?

Mal se deu conta de voltar os próprios passos e calçar os sapatos para sair e tentar entender aquela conversa em outro contexto que não soasse na conotação sexual. Não achou adequado fazer o que tinha vontade: questionar o namorado. Se fizesse isso, estaria pisando sobre um dos conceitos que mais acreditava: a confiança. Queria acreditar que Kiba era capaz de contar-lhe qualquer coisa, que havia esse nível de cumplicidade no compromisso.

Antes que conseguisse, Kiba apareceu na porta de acesso da cozinha, com a latinha de cerveja na mão. Concluiu erradamente que Shino estava chegando naquele instante. E era tão transparente que não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de surpresa:

— Shino! Chegou cedo!

— _Tadaima_ — o rapaz respondeu tão somente.

— Ah, _okaeri_ — Kiba respondeu, evitando encarar o outro — Eu… caralho, preciso dar uma saidinha, nada demais, sabe? Volto logo. Prometo. _Itekimasu_!

E escapuliu passando ao lado do namorado sem sequer oferecer um beijo, algo bem rotineiro quando se encontravam.

Shino observou em silêncio. Kiba era um péssimo mentiroso. Ficou claro que tentava esconder algo. Era decepcionante saber que aquele algo tinha a ver com chantagem e "sessenta e nove".

Uma vez que a suspeita se instala, ela é como traça corroendo as páginas de um livro. E Shino não queria que isso acontecesse no relacionamento que tinha com Kiba. Ao contrário, ele queria que a confiança estivesse sempre em primeiro plano.

Mas era tão difícil naquele contexto!

Tentou pensar em mil justificativas para o que ouviu, para o comportamento do garoto, para a situação em geral… e tudo voltava para o mesmo ponto.

Kankuro estava usando alguma artimanha para conseguir sexo com Kiba.

Com o seu namorado.

E ao invés de pedir ajuda ou colocar tudo às claras, Kiba preferiu resolver sozinho e atendeu ao pedido do outro homem, saindo de casa com desculpas esfarrapadas e escondendo fatos.

"_Se o Shino souber ele vai ficar decepcionado"_

Bem, era exatamente assim que se sentia, sentado no sofá, zapeando os canais sem prestar atenção em nada.

Passava das nove horas. Não sabia se Kiba havia ido para o arubaito após encontrar com Kankuro ou se ambos ainda estavam resolvendo o tal assunto.

Suspirou pela infinita vez, desanimado, quando o celular tocou. Uma breve olhada mostrou o avatar de Kiba. Era o namorado que lhe ligava.

— Alô.

— Shino! — voz conhecida soou num tom cansado que trouxe um aperto ao coração de Shino — Acho que eu preciso da sua ajuda.

— O que aconteceu? — ficou em pé já passando os olhos pela sala, em busca das chaves do carro.

— O Kankuro besta que bebeu demais. Eu to tentando impedir ele, mas não vou dar conta e… oe, Kankuro, sossega aí, caralho! Eu disse que você não pode fazer isso, maldito. Chega de beber e… porra!

— Onde vocês estão? — foi perguntando enquanto vestia o casaco. Ouviu o endereço de um barzinho nas redondezas e desligou, indo rapidamente salvar o namorado da enrascada em que ele se meteu.

Esse era outro ponto fraco de Kiba: o garoto era um verdadeiro ímã de problemas. Por sorte era um dos pontos fortes de Shino: salvá-lo sempre que fosse necessário.

Então a cruel realidade. Shino pensou em um milhão de explicações para o "sessenta e nove", sendo que todas tinham contexto sexual.

Ele foi ao barzinho para descobrir que acertou em cheio.

Ao mesmo tempo em que errou feio!

Não teve dificuldade para ver a dupla sentada ao fundo do barzinho, Kankuro meio debruçado sobre a mesa, visivelmente alcoolizado e Kiba ao lado, com uma expressão de mau-humor de meter medo em qualquer hum. Shino quase pode ver uma nuvem negra de puro ranço flutuando ao redor dele.

— O que aconteceu? — Shino perguntou ao sentar-se na terceira cadeira vaga da mesa.

— Esse animal do Kankuro que bebeu demais! — Kiba rosnou — Daí queria que eu marcasse um horário pra você fazer uma tatuagem na porra da bunda dele!

As sobrancelhas de Shino se ergueram por trás dos óculos. Flashes da tarde em que conheceu seu namorado pipocaram-lhe a mente. Kiba tinha ido em busca de ajuda, para se livrar de um desenho feito na pele das nádegas. Shino era o tatuador que recobriu as tatuagens que Inuzuka Kiba e Uzumaki Naruto alcunharam nos traseiros!

As frases "_Eu sei que já fiz_" e "_O Naruto fez comigo_" também ecoaram em seus pensamentos. Naruto, melhor amigo de Kiba, havia tatuado o mesmo lugar, com algo pior. Tudo ganhou outro sentido.

— O que ele quer tatuar?

— Um "seis" e um "nove". O filho da puta não sabe como é fudido ter algo de duplo sentido tatuado no rabo e fica me jogando isso na cara. Eu sei que fiz, mas tava podre de bêbado e ninguém tentou me impedir. Espero que seja grato! — voltou a rosnar para o homem alcoolizado — Quer saber? Da próxima vez nem venho te ajudar! Vou deixar que tatue o que quiser e foda-se!

— Calma… — Shino pediu. Olhou ao redor para ver se estavam incomodando, felizmente ninguém prestava atenção naquele canto. Então foi interrompido.

— Calma? Ele me jogou na cara que eu quebrei o play4 dele e nunca paguei um novo. Também não tenho culpa de arranhar os CDs de seis jogos! Nem de ter emprestado o controle pra alguém que não devolveu!

— Mas você quebrou a… porra toda — Kankuro afirmou naquele tom pastoso e arrastado de pessoas bêbadas.

— Você disse que não tinha problema! Agora fica jogando na minha cara.

— Claro que eu disse isso. Na época eu tava te comendo…

A frase maldosa veio seguida de alguns instantes de silêncio, em que a face de Kiba corando foi a única reação entre os três.

— Wow, Kankuro. Porra, cara. Isso doeu.

— Em mim dói até hoje! — Kankuro fungou — Eu queria continuar te comendo, Kiba. Ainda te amo, mas você me chutou! Me deu um pé na bunda — fungou de novo — Então vou tatuar um "meia nove" pelos velhos tempos.

Nesse ponto Shino pegou o copo com um resto de cerveja, disposto a jogar contra o rosto do outro homem por tanta grosseria dita, mas Kiba tocou-lhe a mão e o impediu.

— Chega, Kankuro. Marca um horário com o Shino pra amanhã. Daí a bebedeira passa e você pensa melhor — Kiba tinha um grande coração. Não gostava de ver Kankuro num estado tão miserável, mesmo que ele tenha sido rude. Além disso, sabia que era um partidão, ninguém superaria o término fácil.

— Quero tatuar agora! — Kankuro soou manhoso e enrolado — A bunda é minha, faço o que eu quiser com ela! Você não vai me impedir!

— Eu vou é ligar pro seu irmão e ele que resolva. Não nasci pra ser um bom samaritano, me prejudicando por faltar no arubaito. Lavo as minhas mãos.

Apesar da reclamação, ficaram no barzinho até que Gaara, irmão caçula de Kankuro, viesse buscá-lo. E Kiba guardou segredo sobre a pretensa tatuagem.

— Merda — Kiba resmungou ao sentar-se no carona do carro e travar o cinto de segurança. Shino, ao seu lado, deu partida — Com que cara eu ia te pedir pra tatuar o Kankuro? Não basta eu ter errado uma vez ainda vou induzir um amigo ao erro? Você ficaria decepcionado comigo, não ficaria, Shino?

— Sim — ele respondeu.

Mas não tanto quanto se sentia decepcionado consigo mesmo, por concluir tudo errado. Mantinha o lado ciumento sob controle, mas de vez em quando ele dava as caras e olha só o resultado. Julgou mal o namorado sendo que ele era inocente de tudo o que pensou.

— Que tal comer uma pizza? — Shino convidou como forma de compensar. Não chegou a fazer nada que magoasse Kiba, mas sentia-se culpado só pela desconfiança.

— Claro! Eu nunca recuso comida! Vamos terminar bem essa noite!

Shino acenou com a cabeça, prometendo-se que da próxima vez ia perguntar antes de sair concluindo as coisas. Pensar antes de agir era o seu forte.

Pensar antes de concluir!

.

**Cena pós-créditos**

Kiba esparramou-se na cama macia, pronto para dormir. O dia tinha sido muito, muito cansativo! Nem podia acreditar que tudo ia acabar bem numa noite de sono.

Sentiu quando o namorado sentou-se no colchão, mas ao contrário dele, Shino não demonstrava ter sono.

— Você está bem? — Shino perguntou. Algumas das coisas horríveis ditas podiam ter machucado.

— To sim. Não é legal ver alguém que a gente conhece tão na fossa, mas superar é com o Kankuro. Não deve ser fácil mesmo me esquecer, sou meio foda.

Shino não podia discordar daquilo. Acabou por estender a mão e fazer um carinho no rosto do namorado. Com o gesto delicado conseguiu eliminar a imagem do incômodo ex-namorado, pois tinha outros planos em vista.

— Quero tentar uma coisa nova essa noite — o tatuador soou misterioso.

Kiba inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Aquele tom rouco de voz significava que o clima no quarto ia esquentar. Tanto quanto esquentou o sangue em suas veias só de pensar em coisas novas.

O que passaria pela mente de Shino?

— Manda ver!

Shino anuiu, satisfeito e pronto para usar na prática o que Kankuro queria usar na pele!

* * *

Huahsuahsuasha

E esse Kankuro espírito de porco?! Sinceridade acima de tudo. Mas concordo que superar o bb não deve ser fácil! Segura firme, Shino! Não deixa ele escapar...

Pra quem não viu como eles ficaram juntos: é a fanfic "Que mau tem?"


End file.
